Quem é seu pai?
by Lizy Cipriano
Summary: E se Cuddy perguntasse o que queria na última cena dela House. Como House agiria? HUDDY!


**PPTH.**

Lá estava ele perdido nos pensamento, aquilo era a visão do paraíso. Estava alisando um tempinho, mas ficou tão vidrado que esqueceu o que devia fazer. Calcinha preta? Hm... De que cor seria o sutiã? Nesse momento ele queria poder ver por cima das roupas dela... Não conseguia se concentrar direito... Eram duas vezes ao dia mesmo ou era só a imaginação dele?

"_Ô bunda!"_ pensou ele_" Tenho que fazer isso mais vezes."_

_-_ Vai lá você consegue. – ele foi acordado pela voz dela.

"_Só mais uns minutinhos, por favor..." _A mente dele implorava.

- Os micróbios são espertos. – falou ele e espetou a agulha na bunda dela

- Ai!

- Duas vezes ao dia? Vai ser divertido! – falou ele entregando os objetos para ela que estava corada.

"_Se vai! Uhú!" _um lado empolgado de sua mente estava animado.

**Algumas Horas depois**

-... E rezem para ser aspergilos. – Falando isso House seguiu para a Clínica.

**Clínica.**

Estava sentado, balançando a agulha esperando de repente, ouviu a porta ser aberta, olhou para lá e viu Cuddy entrar com um sorriso lindo.

- O processo é confidencial você violou a privacidade dele como foi que você... – House a interrompeu, enquanto preparava a zona para a injeção.

- Eu procurei um doador fracassado... Não passaria a 1500 km daquele cara, mas queria um bebe dele.

- Não quero um namorado tá? Cansei de procurar... Ai!

- Não me importa se namorar o cara, casar com ele ou revirar o lixo dele... Mas fique sabendo eu os genes importam o que ele é importa, ache alguém de confiança.

"_Sabe que a primeira parte desta frase é mentira, né?" _a consciência dele questionava

- Alguém como você? – perguntou Cuddy

"_SIM!" _a cabeça dele já falava por si própria

- Alguém de quem goste. – respondeu ele e saiu de lá.

"_Alguém de quem goste"_ a frase ecoava em sua mente. Ficou pensativa. Pensou no Wilson, mas algo dizia que não, tentou achar mais alguém, mas só um nome ecoava era o primeiro da lista.

_Gregory House._

Por que ele? E por que não ele?

Mas e os genes? Imagine só...

"_E o prêmio de bebe mais sarcástico do ano vai para..."_

Cuddy não conseguiu prender o riso.

Por que não?

**No dia seguinte.**

Cuddy mal conseguiu dormir.

Depois de muito pensar ela foi ate a sala dele.

Cuddy entrou estava com um brilho nos olhos ficou calada por um tempo e quando ele a olhou em questionamento quase não conseguia falar.

- Eu... Queria saber se... Podia ser o doador de esperma. – Ela estava corada e por puro pânico falou o mais rápido que podia a próxima frase. – Não precisa assumir a criança, posso cuidar dela sozinha, só preciso da doação.

Ela calou-se e esperou a resposta.

Ele não acreditava no que estava ouvindo, não sabia se ria, não fazia menor idéia de como reagir... House? Pai?... Mas segundos depois ele olhou pelo outro lado da coisa e abriu um sorriso malicioso.

- Estou com medo de perguntar. Esse sorriso é um sim? – perguntou Cuddy

House não respondeu apenas fechou as persianas e trancou todas as portas.

- Só preciso de uma revista. – falou ele sentando-se na cadeira. – Ou se preferir pode fazer um strip o resultado vai ser o mesmo.

Cuddy colocou uma das mãos no rosto e corou.

- Ei, você não pensou que...? – perguntou ele – Que mente maldosa Dra. Cuddy.

Ela corou ainda mais.

- Mas se você quiser... – continuou ele e então se levantou, posicionou-se atrás dela e deu suaves beijos em seu pescoço. Cuddy tremeu. House a sentiu amolecer. O contato com ele fez com que ela fosse perdendo o controle lentamente. Ele passou os braços envolta da cintura dela.

- Então? – sussurrou ele ao pé do ouvido dela.

Ela quase num sussurro respondeu:

- _Sim._

**Algumas horas depois**

Wilson estava no refeitório, almoçando, quando viu House sentar-se na frente dele.

- Tá atrasado para o almoço. – falou Wilson meio desconfiado.

- Sentiu minha falta? – perguntou House que já havia chegado com um sorriso no rosto.

- O que você fez? – perguntou Wilson

- Nada. – mentiu House e pegou as batatas fritas do amigo. – Obrigado.

- Então que sorriso é esse? – perguntou Wilson

House já estava implorando que alguém aparecesse para "Salvá-lo", mas sabia que Cuddy não ia aparecer assim tão cedo e estava sem caso, e pelo jeito sem saída também. Então passou, por baixo da mesa uma mensagem para Cuddy:

"_Me bipa rápido... Ou o Wilson descobre o que aprontamos na minha sala."_

Ele guardou o celular discretamente.

- O que você fez? – repetiu Wilson

De repente o bip de House toca.

- Tenho que ir. – falou ele e saiu do refeitório com as batatas fritas do Wilson.

"_Obrigado, Cuddy." _Pensou ele.

**Alguns meses depois.**

**Sala do Wilson**.

Nem House, nem Cuddy haviam contado nada do ocorrido para Wilson. Até que um dia House estava na sala de Wilson, quando de repente a porta abre e ele vê Cuddy entrar. Wilson olha para ela e vê que ela estava com um sorriso lindo, os olhos brilhando e olhando fixamente para os olhos de House e como se Wilson não estivesse lá apenas sai falando:

- House, deu certo.

House olhou para ela sem entender por alguns segundos logo depois percebeu do que ela estava falando e se levantou.

- Tá dizendo que...? – ele não terminou de falar e ela balançou positivamente a cabeça. Wilson já estava percebendo que estava sendo ignorado, mas teve certeza quando House puxou Cuddy pela cintura e lhe deu um beijo. Wilson ficou boquiaberto com a cena. Quando separaram os lábios, continuaram com testas encostadas se olhando ambos ofegantes, e ainda sem ligar para o Wilson.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – questionou Wilson

Os dois olharam para ele sem saber o que dizer, House ignorou o amigo.

- Há quanto tempo? – perguntou House a Cuddy

- Há quanto tempo o que? – perguntou Wilson

- Vai fazer três meses amanhã. – respondeu Cuddy, ignorando Wilson que havia começado a juntar as peças.

- AH MEU DEUS! Vocês...? – falou Wilson colocando as mãos no cabelo chamando a atenção do casal.

Os dois riram.

- Algum problema, Jimmy Boy? – perguntou House

- Não, por que não me contaram nada? – perguntou Wilson

- Contar o que? – House se fazia de desentendido.

- Não se faça de doido.

- Porque o filho não é seu.

- Eu sabia! O filho é seu. Quando? Ah! Daquela vez que você chegou feliz na cantina?

House que estava abraçado a Cuddy, apenas fez que sim.

Wilson ficou mudo.

House voltou sua atenção para Cuddy e começou a beijá-la na bochecha.

- E meu filhote, você já escolheu o nome? – perguntou ele sem soltá-la

Cuddy o encarou nos olhos surpresa.

- Você vai...? – perguntou ela

- É claro que sim, acha que vou deixar você cuidar dessa criança sozinha... Na-não, o filho também e meu esqueceu?

Cuddy apenas o abraçou mais forte.


End file.
